Back in Forks
by the0girl0who0mistifys0you
Summary: It's 100 years after Breaking Dawn... Now the cullens are back in forks...What new adventures will they have?
1. Trip

**Author Notes:**

**Mkayy, My name is Mistify (I know what a lame name!!) but u can call me mistii :]**

**This is my first story… and im not the best speller so if you are gunna pert me cawz I am a bad speller then something is messed up with your head…**

**Anyyyy wayyy,**

**This is like a story that im making up as I go along… so if u have any ideas.. Go ahead I need them…**

**Anyy wayy please review and tell me what you think…**

**~Mist!!**

**Ps: this is 100 years after Breaking Dawn**

**BELLA'S POV**

"**Are we there yet?" I was sick of sitting in this car, it felt like hours since we left Isle Esme. **

"**No dear, almost… " Edward whispered in my ear. His musical voice **_**still**_** sent tingles throughout my body.**

**I sighed. I herd Alice giggle and she spoke for the first time since we got in the car. "Almost there Bella!" She sounded excited.**

**Where ever they were taking me it was no were near there current home in Greenland. Bella could feel the humid air from inside the car.**

"**okay Bella you can take of the blinfold" she chirped.**

"**finaly" I muttered.**

**The first thing that I saw was Edward, his butiful eyes starring at me. They were filled with joy. Then I saw the rain and glummy sky. I could feel the smile that now occupied my face; Forks.**

**Mkay, sorry its short. I'm thinking up an evil plan to ruin there happy little trip. **

**Because even 100 years later Bella is STILL a danger magnet! :] please Review!! :}**

**~Mist!!**


	2. Family

**Author Notes:**

**Okay so this is my second chpt. Please remember that I'm new at this and would like your ideas… I am writing this as I go. So please help… KAY THANKS**

**~Mist!!**

**BELLA'S POV:**

"**NO WAY!!" I screamed. "OH EDWARD!" I cried as I hugged him.**

**He managed to choke out "Bella, love, your- **_**crushing**_** me.."**

"**opps, sorry." I murmured, before being pinned to the car seat by Edwards beautiful body. I had forgotten were we where the moment he touched me.**

"**Um HELLO! I'm still in the car, geez" I heard Alice say sarcastically "get a room!"**

**Edward backed off of me and I wanted to tell him to stay when I noticed the car had stopped. "Come on love" Edward whispered in my ear.**

**I slowly opened my eyes and peered out the window, I gasped again.**

"**What's wrong?" Edward asked, his voice timid.**

"**Nothing, I just forgot, how…**_**green**_** it is here." it was true the green tint of everything felt blinding. Edward laughed and pulled me out of the car. We held hands as me approached the big house.**

"**Esme fixed it up. It was in pretty bad shape a few months ago." he said as we slowly approached the wooden old house. "Alice went all out wile re decorating"**

**Then Esme appeared in the doorway. Carlisle standing behind her. "OHH BELLA!" she rushed to me. "I've missed you so much!" She hugged me for a few moments before sighing and stepping back. " Well, are you ready?"**

"**For what?" I asked, completely confused.**

"**For school" Carlisle said. I hadn't noticed him standing next to Edward.**

"**Oh" I sighed, was it really time for school again?**

**Carlisle laughed. "Yeah, school starts tomorrow." He grinned "and I start back at the hospital tonight." He sounded thrilled. **

**Then I heard a thunderous, booming voice "HEY LITTLE SISTER!" I laughed. Emmet hugged me tight, but I hugged him tighter. "OWW!" He laughed wile I released my grip on him.**

"**Hello Bella" a beautiful voice rang in my ears.**

"**Hey Rose" I said. She hugged me and I was a bit surprised. She was a little nicer ever since Nessie… My thoughts trailed off when I saw a pale white Vampire standing on the porch. Her eyes a gorges Brown, her hair long, (****what color is Nessie's hair? I forgot and lended out the book) ****______________, an in ringlets. Her hand in another very familiar tan one.**

"**NESSIE" I exclaimed before running across the lawn to hug her.**

"**Hey mom" she said sounding tired. She smiled and hugged me again.**

"**Your hair has gotten so **_**long**_**" I exclaimed She smiled and I turned towards the giant boy standing next to her.**

"**Hey Jacob" I said as I hugged him. He gagged. "Jacob what's wrong?!" I asked releasing myself from him.**

"**You just smell… awful." He said grinning my favorite smile and holding his nose.**

**I punched him lightly in the gut. He grunted. And smiled "Oh, Bella" He chuckled.**

**I turned back to Nessie. She was now sixteen, and always would be. And I've got to admit, having a daughter your age is pretty weird. I looked at her tired eyes and sighed. "Get some sleep, you look exhausted"**

**She smiled and shrugged "I wanted to wait for you."**

"**Well I'm here, now you can sleep." **

"**okay" she said before yawning**

"**You too Jacob, you look like you haven't slept in days." and I **_**knew**_** what that looked like. I twitched. Thinking of Jacob back in my human days hurt, after all, I **_**did**_** love him, once. But that was the past.**

"**Sure Sure" he mumbled before following Renesme back into the house.**

**Okay so that's it for now….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**~Mist!!**


	3. Jacob

**KAYYY.**

**My third chapter…**

**We just sold our house.. And so I wont be on all that much… we have 2 weeks to move to a house we don't have yet… other wise Holiday Inn HERE WE COME!! :]**

**And the Blank (__________) is for the little girl that Seth imprinted on.. i forgot her name.. (ARG. I WANT MY BOOK BACK!!)**

**Anywayyy**

**Here I go… **

**Jacob's POV**

"How am I supposed to tell her that?!?" I asked her, almost in tears.

"I dunno, but you can't just _not _tell her." Renesme tried to calm me. Her beautiful eyes where filled with tears too. She knew this would hurt her mother.

"I know" I sighed. I was trying to find a way to tell her that I was the only ware wolf left in town. Sam had given up being a wolf on Emily's 20th birthday. Seth waited until _________ turned 16 and gave it up too. Embry died in a fight against Paul, who killed himself because he killed Embry. There was only one other werewolf, Leah. But she ran away a long time ago. The only way I knew she was still wolf, was when I phased, which was rarely.

I never really understood why Leah didn't give up her being a wolf with her brother. Every time I phased she would think weird thoughts like _rabbet, rabbet, rabbet _or _sun, dirt, grass._ Like she was hiding something. Of course I never told anyone about that.

Nessie and I stayed here in Forks after the other Cullens left. After my Dad died we went to Alaska. Nessie wanted to see her parents. It felt so weird referring to Bella as "Mother in Law". I tried not to think of her any other way though. Because deep down I still loved her. It felt awkward. I loved Nessie more than anything in the whole world. But I missed Bella, I missed her A LOT.

"You could always ask my dad to tell her." Nessie said, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head. "I was thinking about asking him yesterday, but he picked up my thoughts and said no." I said to her. That stupid bloodsucker couldn't help me out at all?

"Well then just explain that Emily and ______ where human, and imprinted on, and that Sam and Seth loved them…" she trailed off.

"Paul and Embry are going to be tougher. She knows that Paul had a temper, but I don't think that she believed it would go that far." I said while trying to think up something to say… when Alice walked in. Her eyes were blood red and she was staring at Nessie like, like _food_. I had never seen Alice so, thirsty.

I jumped up off the bed and ran in front of Nessie. She hissed and looked at me like she was about to attack. Nessie looked around me and gasped when she saw Alice.

"Alice, what's wrong!?!?" she asked. Alice Closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"you smell almost as good as Bella did, when she was human!" She smiled a frightening smile that flashed her pearly white teeth.

I growled and pushed Nessie back behind me. "you get any were NEAR Nessie and your going to wish you hadn't, damn blood sucker." we both growled at each other.

Suddenly Bella Appeared in the door way. "What's going on?" she asked. Alice dint move a muscle. She just growled once more. "Go away Bella!"

"You think I'm going to let you have all the fun?" she asked, that's when I noticed she had blue contacts in, but they where purple, from the red that lied behind them. She crouched into the same position as Alice and laughed. "I've never tasted werewolf" she laughed again.

**So what do you think? Please review!! :]**

**~Mistii**


	4. Edward to the RESCUE! :

**HEYYY, **

**Thanks 4 the reviews!! Please keep them coming!! :]**

**Thanks to the person who pointed out that Seth didn't imprint and that there are more werewolves. Well I'm gunna pretend that Seth DID imprint on a little girl named Kaylie. And in my mind set, Bella knew about the other werewolves giving up being a wolf…and eventually dieing.**

**Edwards POV**

Whoa. What was that? I heard a loud thump come from upstairs. The only thoughts I could hear where Jacobs. And they where screaming at me now _Is this really Bella? What in the world. Help! _I couldn't hear Renesme's thoughts at all.

I dashed up the stairs and saw Alice and Bella on top of Jacob and Renesme was on the floor behind him, unconscious. The cell buzzed in my pocket, but I ignored it as I lunged my self on top of Alice. I grabbed hold of her shoulders and flipped her over so she was facing me. I pinned her on the ground with me on top of her for a moment, before realizing that this was not Alice. She had a dark tint to her skin. She growled at me before rolling over me so I was the one being pinned to the ground. She smiled at me before screaming at the "not Bella" to leave. Then they fled. I got off the ground in an attempt to chase after them when the sent of dog blood filled my nose. "Crap" I mumbled before running over to Jacob to take a look at his wounds.

They where bad. His chest was ripped open and blood covered him. He had a bite mark on his shoulder. "OHH GROSS" I thought aloud, because Bella would simply die if she found out Jacob had died, because I didn't want to suck the venom out of him. Renesme would be heartbroken too.

Jacobs bleeding body had no affect on me, thirst wise. His blood reaked. And it probably tasted horrible too, but he would find out just how bad in a few moments.

He flipped over Jacob's body and reentered the bite. Sucking out the awful blood. He could taste the tingle of the venom and sucked it out until all he could taste was nasty dog blood.

He gagged before going to look at Nessie who was now awake. _what just happened? What's wrong with Jacob? are you okay? Where is mom? What was her and Alice's problem? _More and more of these questions ran through her head.

"its going to be okay" I told her. "But I have to call Carlisle, are you hurt?" she put her hand to my face, like she always did when she was too scared to talk, and she thought _no._

I grabbed my phone and dialed Carlisle's number, but not before noticing a missed call, from Alice.

**I hope you like it!!**

**Have a happy new year!!!!**

**Please R&R**

**~Mistii**


	5. Vision

**HEYY,**

**We might not have internet up for a wile at my new house, so sorry!!**

**I had a readers block… so sorry if it took to long!**

***~*~*~PS*~*~*~**

**In this Alice can see werewolves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie's characters!! :] DUH!**

**But Sade and Sal are MINE!! :]**

**PLOT IS MINE TOO! :]**

**Bella's POV**

I was out hunting with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme. And let me tell you, watching Esme go from loving mother, to vicious hunter STILL scared me. She looked like she was a lion, the way she bent back on her hands and knees and pounced at the bear.

I was about to pounce on a big black bear when I heard a scream, not a _I got my arm bitten _scream, it was a _holy crap, something bad happened _scream. And it came from Alice.

Everyone stopped hunting and turned their attention to Alice who was now staring blankly out into the forest. "what did you see dear?" Esme said.

Jasper sent a chill of calm around us and I relaxed, but I was still worried. I wanted to know what was happening, but she just stood their, completely disconnected from this time.

She screamed again, and everyone rushed to her side. Emmett still had a dear in his mouth when he made it over to where everyone now stood.

Jasper hugged her tight and whispered in her ear "its alright, your okay, its all going to be alright." I had never seen Jasper this way. The calming effect that jasper had sent through us was fading, and I was becoming nervous, I had never seen Alice so scared.

After a few more moments Alice pulled out her phone and hit the number 7 until I could hear it ringing, seven was Edward's speed dial number. My stomach was doing back flips, what was wrong with Edward?!

When the phone went to voice mail I growled. Every one turned to look at me, surprised that I had growled, I rarely growled.

"He is fine…" she said, not finishing her sentence. "but.."

"But what?!" I practically screamed at her.

"but Jacobs not… he was attacked" she said.

Jasper started to send another calming chill throughout the air.

"WOULD YOU QUIT THAT?" I said before he could completely calm me.

"who attacked him?" Esme asked, worry in her eyes.

"Bella and I… I think" Alice said.

My jaw dropped and Alice continued "Well it wasn't really us, it was someone who _looked _like us" she said.

A confused look crossed my face. "Like _clones?"_ I asked, not understanding how anyone could look like us…

"More like shape shifters" she explained.

Rose gasped and everyone turned to stare at her. "Sade and Sal!" she whispered.

**I know its short, but I felt like that was a good place to stop. I hope you liked it! Please R&R!!**

**I was thinking of discontinuing it… all I need is one person who want me to continue it, but if nobody wants to read it, why should I keep writing? :]**

**~Mistii**


	6. Sade&Sal

**Heyy!**

**Okay so I have been unbelievably busy! **

**~*~*~*I want to dedicate this to:~*~*~**

***.20013***

** (sorry for some reason it wont let me put your user name... it only leaves the 2013 part... but you know who you are!)**

**~thanks for sticking with me! :]**

***karu0792***

**~thanks BUNCHES for helping me with the story!**

***babylopez2008***

**~i'm glad your interested!**

***ouch-eddie***

**~thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for being my first reader!! :]**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Thanks to ALL! :]**

**Sorry its taken forever, but here you go!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Nessie's POV**

After dad got a hold of Carlisle and Alice and finished stitching up Jacob's wounds, he explained what had happened.

"No, it wasn't Bella and Alice" he said, answering my thoughts. "Emmett and Rose thinks it was two shape shifters"

We where now on the third story in Carlisle's medical room, I was sitting on the examination table with Jacobs bloody head in my lap. Edward passed me a wet cloth and he finished explaining while I cleaned up Jacob.

"When we found Emmett he was with two other vampires. They where brother and sister twins. Their names where Sade and Sal." he explained while running around clearing the blood stains and disinfecting Carlisle's tools. "they had amazing talents, well they shared a talent, but it was such a gift!" he said, as if he admired them. He shook his head and continued "they can shape shift"

"like change into people and animals?" I asked surprised I had never herd of such a wonderful talent.

"they can change into any vampire or human. But once they are never exactly the same, like how I knew that wasn't Alice, her skin was tinted. And Bella's hair was too short and lighter. But they are usually minor things that most can't detect."

"oh" I said, for lack of better words.

"but that's not it, they can take the powers of who ever they change to, that's why I didn't hear their thoughts, because they used "Bella's" shield." he added the air quotes to "Bella".

"I see that's why you couldn't tell right away that it wasn't them, I see. But why would they want to hurt us?" I asked tilting my head to the side and I felt kind of stupid. Edward laughed when rose's face and blonde hair popped into my head, and I giggled a little too.

"that's what I cant figure out" my dad sighed.

"wha-" a husky voice asked.

"shhhh its alright" I cut him off.

He jumped up and opened his mouth to scream and Edward before I placed my hand on his face to explain our conversation.

That's when he looked down at his chest and shoulder. "Err. Thanks Edward, thanks A LOT! I owe you"

Dad shrugged and said "yeah, you taste worse than you smell" and Jacob cracked a smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please R&R you have no idea how much your reviews make me smile!**

**~Mistii**


	7. Meadow

**Okay,**

**Sooooo…**

***~*~*FIRST*~*~*~**

**I would like to thank ALL of my readers, weather you comment or not.**

**~*~*~SECCONED*~*~*~**

**I would like you to know that this is my first FanFic. So PLEASE be nice if you do decide to reveew! :]**

**~*~*~*THIRD*~*~***

**That I'm sorry that my chapters are so short, I try to update fast though**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**THANKS A LOT!!!**

**Dedications to every one who R&R's on this chapter!**

**:]**

**Hope you like it!!**

**~*~*~*o0o0o0o0o0o~*~*~****

**Rosalie's POV**

Crap, crap ,crap CRAP! This sucked. It couldn't be them! Please oh PLEASE don't let it be… "Sade and sal" the whisper escaped my lips. Emmett's face flashed a look of agony. He knew it too.

"Who?" Bella asked impatiently. God, could she _ever _shut up and listen?

Esme put her hand on my back, trying to sooth me.

"Sade and Sal made me" Emmett spoke with cold, hard words.

Bella's face was no longer confused, but frightened.

I snuggled closer to Emmett whispering in his ear "it's okay, you don't have to tell _anybody _about those monsters." I growled and he did too.

"Rose, Bella should know if they are going to be prancing around pretending to be her." he said his mind was farther away. He was trying not to think of them. He didn't want to frighten Bella anymore than she already was, I could see it in his eyes.

"Who gives a crap about her? She doesn't _need _to know ANYTHING" I was no longer whispering. I was _sick _of everyone protecting Bella.

"Rose, Rose… calm down sweetheart. I still want to keep my arm!" Emmett joked, always trying to lighten the mood.

Ummm Alice?" Bella whispered to Alice. "What did Sade and Sal do?" she asked her again. That's when he lost it. Darn it **(not 'Darn') **Bella. WHAT WAS HER PROBLEM?

Emmett was screaming now, his fists where in tight balls at his side and he was no longer Emmett.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I hope you liked it!!!**

**Please R&R!!**

**~Mistii**


	8. Yelling

**HEY! **

**Okay im not gunna wait for reviews… ill add dedications to later chapters… PROMICE!!!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Emmetts POV**

I wasn't mad at Bella, it was not her fault that those vile creatures stole her body. But it was mine. Thinking of those creeps made my skin melt. I HATED those things!!!! Why did they have to come back? Then I did it. I couldn't stop it.

"THEY ARE THE MONTERS WHO BEAT ME, STABBED ME, AND ALL AROUND TORCHERED ME UNTIL THEY SUNK THEIR NASTY, VILE TEATH IN…. THEY TOLD ME THAT MY FAMILY WAS DEAD AND THAT I WAS BURNING NEXT TO THEM. THEY TOLD ME I WAS IN HELL…. AND I PRETTY MUCH WAS. I WAS THEIR LITTLE CHEW TOY!!!" I screamed in Bella's innocent face. I know the reason she asked Alice was to stop Rose's death glare, so I don't think she expected this out of me. If she was human she would have blushed and broke out in tears. I know because she covered her face in shame and ran, she ran fast. She was out of the field within 2 seconds.

"shoot" I mumbled under my breath **(not 'shoot')**

I was still breathing hard when Jasper sent a calming chill through the air. "A little late" I mumbled and he shrugged, he gave me a look that meant _sorry. _I sighed and started to run after Bella, although it was no use, she would be back at the house soon, she would explain to Edward what had happened and I wouldn't have even made it half way home. Bella was faster now, almost as fast as Edward. She has been practicing. But I had to try anyway…

"No!" Rose Snarled "Don't chase after her! She should run, making you do that! She should feel horrible. Let her go. It is not your fault she is so ignarant!" Rose was pissed at Bella, and it wasn't Bella's fault that _I _blew up in _HER _face. I had to fix it.

"No, it wasn't her fault." I sighed I was going to get it BIG TIME from Edward.

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Bella's POV**

If I was human, I would be crying, I would be soaked in tears. _how could I do that to Emmett?!?! _what kind of SICK monster was I? I had never seen him so mad! He was screaming at me and I deserved it. Why couldn't I have waited for them to explain later. They would have told me eventually, well, at least Alice would. But no. I had to be selfish and pushy, and I ended up making one of the happiest person I know, loose it and go berserk! I was a monster. But Edward would yell at Emmett and not realize that I'M the real monster. But I could hear Rose yelling at Emmett to stay with her to finish hunting, and that it wasn't his fault I was so ignorant. I knew she was right.

I blocked every thing out after that. I was almost home when I smelt Edward. What was he doing out her in the middle of the woods? Well I had to face him sometime…

**~!~!~!~!~!**

**Thanks a lot for all your wonderful reviews… I just wrote these last two chapters and I will be writing the next one soon. I will start dedication chapters to those who review! :]**

**THANKS!!!!**

**XoXOxo ~*~*Mistii*~*~ xoXOxo**


	9. Worry

**Heyy!**

**~!~!~!~**

**I AM EXTREEMLY AND OVERLY SORRY!**

**~!~!~!~**

**PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME! I JUST GOT INTERNET TODAY! AND IT STILL ISNT PERFECT. I WILL POST AS FAST AS I CAN. I WILL DEDICATE IN MY NEXT CHAPTER.**

**~!~!~!~**

**Here we go!**

**~!~!~!~**

**Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction there for I am a FAN. I AM NOT STEPENIE MEYER. DUH!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Jacobs POV**

***~*~*~*~**

ARG. I winced and looked down at my bandaged shoulder. "Err. Thanks Edward, thanks A LOT! I owe you" Damn vampire, why does he ALWAYS have to be the hero?!?

Edward shrugged and said "yeah, you taste worse than you smell" and I just had to smile. We weren't really the best of friends, but I didn't feel the urge to rip him to shreds anymore.

I turned to look at Nessie who was sitting with her legs crossed next to me on the cold table. Her eyes where filled with concern. Her face was crinkled up and worry lines creased her pale forehead. Before I realized what I was doing I smoothed them out and kissed her. And she kissed back.

"Ehhem" Edward Cleared his throat and Renesme pulled apart, blushing. Edward glared at me, but not the death glare I had once grown familiar to.

"I'm going to call Alice back and see if everyone is okay…" he said before leaving the room.

I turned back to Nessie. "Are you okay? Are you hurt" Do you feel faint?"

"I feel fine, really" And it was true, I felt normal, better than normal, amazing. Her body next to mine felt so much better. I smiled. She smiled back then we kissed again.

**Esme's POV**

**~*~*~***

"We really should go after her, what would Edward do if he found out we just let her wander out into the woods?" I was worried. Emmett scared her so bad. What if she got hurt?!?

"She isn't a baby! Why do you all treat her like she is some sort of fragile human? She is a VAMPIRE for God sakes! And not a walk one either! She can STILL beat up Emmett!" Rose turned her head to look at Emmett who had his head in his hands. He looked angry.

I glanced at Jasper. Why wasn't he calming us? When I saw him he was holding Alice. Alice was facing the other way but was rigid and stiff. Jasper was whispering to her. I wanted to scream too. What is wrong with my family.

I heard a sigh and Carlisle grabbed my hand and I hugged him, barring my face in his shoulder. My body heaved. I was sobbing without tears.

**Sade's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Yes yes yes yes! It was working. HAHAHAHA! I just wanted to burst out laughing! What a stupid coven! Soon we would be together. Forever, no one to take him away. I smiled to myself. Then Sal sighed.

"What is wrong with you" he whispered "your going to give us away!" he hissed. I sighed and got ready.

**Sorry, I know it was kinda lame but…**

**PLEASE R&R!!**

**3 Mistii 3**


	10. Confusion

**Hey!**

**~!~!~!~**

**Thanks bunches for the reviews!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:**

***~*~*Polly-leah*~*~***

**Thanks. I AM sorry about my spelling, it is absolutely AWFUL! I try to use spell check but it doesn't always help. But thanks for the review! **

***~*~*HollzMcCartyCullen.x*~*~***

**UMM Thanks… I have been known to be random! :]**

***~*~*Libby Cullen*~*~***

**Yeah. I'll try to. But the thing is I'll start writing then I'll get to a good part and feel like I should cut you off. I will try though! :]**

**THANKS TO ALL REVEIWERS!! YOU WARM MY HEART! :]**

**Disclaimer: IM NOT STEPHENIE! Bleah bleah bleah!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Edwards POV**

"Alice Why aren't you picking up?" I murmured to myself. Why the hell wasn't she answering? She had to have seen them coming. Why else would she have called?

"Hey Nessie I'm going to go see if everyone is okay, stay here, I'll be right back!" I said softly. They would hear me.

I ran out the back doors and jumped the river. I was almost to the meadow when I caught Jasper and Alice's sent. Why where they out here?

I turned to the west and started to fallow it. It wasn't moving very fast, it was just far away.

When I was about half a mile away from it I realized that it wasn't Jasper's sent, it was mine.

Those vile monsters. Then I remembered something Carlisle told me. "Shit" I whispered. If he was phased into me, he was reading my mind. But why couldn't I read his? I couldn't hear any thing.

When I got to them I saw me and Alice. Except, it wasn't. My eyes where green, like the where when I was human, and Alice was darker, she had a tint to her skin.

The Edward looking back at me laughed. "So, what would you do for your precious Bella?" he laughed again as a look of agony crossed my face. I could feel it, they had Bella.

**Alice's POV**

"NO!" I screeched and every one moved closer to us.

"no no no no no no no no" I whispered over and over again. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I stop?

"No!" I screamed again. Jasper kept whispering" It's okay" and "I love you"

Esme kept looking back and forth between me and Carlisle. What was WRONG with me? How could I do this to Esme?

I heard a ear piercing screech and I covered my ears. Then I realized it was me again.

I wanted it to go away. Why couldn't it just leave!

**Bella's POV**

I saw Edward crouched over something, he was laughing.

"Edward Darling?" I said, my voice kept breaking. He laughed before turning around.

I gasped. It wasn't my Edward. His eyes where green. I had spent years staring into his amber eyes. This was not Edward.

I opened my mouth to scream but I couldn't. nothing escaped my lips. I wanted to run. But I was frozen.

Then I saw Alice. She had pieces of her arms, neck and legs missing. Then I saw them. They where in a glass jar that the Edward had under his foot.

He laughed again. "What would you do to save Alice?"

**~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Okay, tell me how you like it! :]**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Please R&R**

**~Mistii**


	11. Doubt

**Heyy. Sorry! I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER WHEN MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN!!!! :[ SO I AM SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING!!**

**Thanks to all!**

**Nessie's POV**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Where in the world IS he?!?" He should have been back by now!

"Calm down, I'm sure he is fine." he said before pressing his lips to my neck again. We where down stairs on the couch. I was on his lap.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring ri- _

Jacob snapped the phone shut.

"Jacob!!" I said. I was really annoyed now.

"OH COME ON!! You worry WAY too much! You are just like your mom!" He winced. Then he sighed and moved his lips back to my neck.

"Jacob, I'm really worried!" I whispered.

"He is probably just explaining what happened to them." He said between kisses.

"But-" I started.

Jacob stopped and got off the couch, sliding me off is lap with ease, and went to the kitchen. "I'm sure he is perfectly fine. Has Bella ever told you about Victoria? He ripped her to shreds, he is a lot stronger than you two give him credit for. I would find this insulting!" he started eating, no swallowing is a better word, some hotdogs. "I swear he will be fine." He said with his mouth full.

I knew my dad was strong and would have no problem against most vampires, but I just had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I-I don't know…"

_Buzzzzzz _

I fumbled for the phone that I had dropped on the floor.

"See that's probably him" Jacob said between bites and swallows.

"Hello?!" I choked out.

"Uhh. Renessme?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Yes rose?" I asked, my voice was still shaky. Why was Rosalie calling instead of daddy? What was wrong?!?!?!

"Is Bel- err I mean, your mom their?" she sounded angry.

"No whats going on? Where is my-" A scream of agony rang in my ears. Jacob looked up and ran over to me.

"It's okay. It's Alice, she um… is having a tuff time … i need to talk to your dad. Where is he?"

Jacob grabbed my hand and looked out the back window/wall. He looked worried too.

" I don't know"

**Jasper's POV**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"It's okay, I love you, your okay, I love you, it's going to be okay…"

Why wont she snap out of it?!? She has never been so disturbed.

Suddenly she stood strait up and looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry" then she kissed me and dashed into the forest. I couldn't move. I was frozen and everyone except for Rosalie, who was on the phone, looked at me with questioning eyes, and I' sure I had the same look.

**Bella's POV**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"STAY QIET!!" Sal whispered to me. He told me if I stayed quiet no one would get hurt. My body was heaving. I wasn't breathing and I felt sick. I have never as a vampire, felt so awful. Vampires don't get sick, do they?!?

Then I could hear Edward. His musical voice kept the world still, but only for a moment. Sal asked him something. And it made me nauseous.

"So, what would you do for your precious Bella?" Sal had asked before laughing. His words sent me heaving again. What kind of monsters could do this?

Suddenly I heard a ground rumbling growl. My Edward. OH GOD. Please don't get hurt.

Then I heard the laugh again and instead of heaving I growled too.

His laugh cut off and he cursed and I heard a ripping sound.

OH GOD.

OH GOD.

I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was frozen.

**Sorry it took so long!**

**I'm babysitting my bro and sis and I cant do ANYTHING without them needing something!!!**

**~!~!~!~~!~!**

**Please R&R**

**~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!***

**~Mistii**


	12. Missing

**HEY! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**~!~!~!~**

**I have been so busy!**

**~!~!~!~**

**Plus I've been having a bit of a writers block..**

**~!~!~!**

**Hope you like it!!!**

**~!~!~!~!**

**I have decided to do dedications every other chapter…**

**But thanks to ALL reviewers! I cant help but smile when I see another review! You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!**

**~!~!~!~**

**But enough with my stupid-ness…. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**PS: Sorry I'm sick so if it's bad, tell me and I'll fix it!**

**Rose's POV**

**!!!!!!!**

It's okay. It's Alice, she um… is having a tuff time … I need to talk to your dad. Where is he?" I asked.

" I don't know" she sounded awful, like the life was just sucked out of her. Then I heard a scream, and it wasn't Alice.

"What the hell happened? Where is Edward? What did you _do _her?!?!?" An annoying husky voice screamed at me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!? I called _you_ to find out!!!" I screamed back, putting as much steel into my voice as I could. What was happening? Why the hell is everything falling apart?

Then I noticed that the screams, that came from Alice every ten seconds, stopped. I turned around to see Jasper clawing at his own face curled up on the ground. Esme was laying next to him, brushing his wild hair out of his face. Carlisle's lips were pressed into a fine line. He was standing next to Esme. He wasn't focused at all on Esme or Jasper. He looked pissed.

"Shit" I whispered.

"What the hell-" Jacob started

"Alice, Edward, and Bella are missing… I have to-" my mind suddenly went blank.

"NO!!" I screamed into the phone. "What the (CURSE WORD OF CHOICE) IS their problem?!?! CAN'T THEY LEAVE US ALONE!!" I was snarling and growling. I couldn't help it.

Esme looked up at me before falling to the ground, she was laying face down onto the grass, heaving.

Look what you've done! I thought to my self

"What, what's wrong?" Jacob said. He ACTUALLY sounded worried. And he should be. EVERY one was in trouble now.

**Nessie's POV**

I couldn't see or hear, all I could do is cry. Where was he? What if they…

Oh God.

I couldn't even imagine….

"Jacob" I screeched. It wasn't meant to come out that way. I don't even think he could tell it was his name I was screaming.

But apparently he heard his name in the screech, because he hugged me tighter to his chest. I listened to his heart beat. It was beautiful. I was beating almost as fast as mine.

_Thum thum thum thum… _

How amazing…

He hung up and hugged me closer, with both arms. He kissed my forehead as I sobbed into his chest. "oh Jacob" was all I could manage.

Eventually I calmed down to only sniffles. "Where I-is-s he?" My voice was breaking.

"Shhh, its alright…" he looked hesitant "Well they don't know, but Alice and your mom are with him. It's going to be alright." He said before kissing me.

He broke off when the phone rang. He answered it and cursed. He hung up and slid out from under me. "Nessie, I have to go get your mom and dad. I love you and I'll will be right back. I promise."

He kissed me then dashed out the back window then phased. A explosion of clothing went flying. He winked at me before turning to run towards the field.

I broke down and began to cry again.

Then I heard someone come through the door. It was Alice. She hugged me and wiped my tears. "It's okay, shhhh"

**Sade's POV**

**~*~*~*~*~**

"It's going to be okay" I whispered in his ear. I was thrilled! I FINALLY had him here. Soon we could be alone.

"GET THE (insert curse word of your choice) AWAY FROM ME!" His thunderous voice echoed off the walls.

"Please stop yelling, I love you, and now we can be together! This is a good thing. I will be back soon, love." I kissed his cheek and ran. I hope Sade doesn't get too mad that I'm late.

**Leah's POV**

_Where the heck are they? EDWARD? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!_

Jacob's thoughts intruded my head.

_Uhh, hi Leah. _Jacob thought at me. He sounded worried, should I ask what's wrong? No he could intrude my mind… Crap! To late…

_I have to go look for Bella, Edward, Alice and now Emmett because of some crazy-_

I phased. I couldn't let him enter my mind. He was pushing through the walls I worked so hard to put up. He couldn't know anything. That's when I lost it. I broke down.

I was sobbing and couldn't stop.

**Edward's POV**

They had Bella. I could see it in his eyes that this wasn't a buff.

Then I growled. The least thing I wanted to do was growl. I didn't want to scare Bella, if she was anywhere near here…

That monster started to laugh and I heard another Growl, this time it wasn't from me. It was from a limestone cave behind Sade and Sal.

"Bella" I whispered so low not even Sade would have heard it.

Sal's laugh cut off and he leaped for me.

**Jasper's POV**

Where did she go? Where did she go? Where did she go?

Why did she leave?

What is happening?

Make her come back!

Why am I laying here helpless? Why wont she come back?

I have to help her…

Heave, heave, heave….

I can't get up.

I'm going to die here, without her.

OH GOD.

Pull it together. What is happening to me.

Why can't I tell Esme to go find Alice? That I will be fine when she is the one next to me?

My fingers are tingling with fear.

What did she see?

Was it THAT awful? That she had to scream, and runaway?

It was all my fault. I know it!

Why was I laying here, causing just another problem.

Fear was tingling my body.

And it wasn't mine.

My tongue felt sour, and was tainted with depression, fear, hatred, and worry.

I opened my eyes to see Rose across the field glaring at me.

She was filled with hate, For Sade and me. There where bigger problems and I was laying here on the ground like a baby because I Alice ran away from me.

That's when I noticed, Emmett was gone too.

OH GOD.

**Emmett's POV**

"Bella! Bella!" I whispered, so low only she would be able to hear it.

She gasped and turned around.

I hushed her and told her to stay quiet.

"No! That's _my _Edward!" She said, crawling to me. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I had no idea that-"

"No, I'm sorry, I was way to harsh." I cut her off.

She hugged closer to me.

"It's all my fault" I told her "It's Sade, she wants to take me with her." I paused "She wants me to be her 'man candy'" Bella chuckled but it didn't cover her worry.

"They have him! They hurt him, I know it!" She said, her body heaving between words.

This was all my fault. I'm such a monster.

**Alice's POV**

Poor Nessie. We where laying on the couch. She was curled up next to me. Her skin burned me, but I overlooked it. Her wet heart thumped next to my frozen, dead one.

"Ohh Alice I'm so sorry!" I smiled briefly at the familiar words. She _was _becoming her mother…

"It's okay sweetie." I comforted her. What a mess…

She sat up and looked at me. She stared into my eyes. "No. It's not. Everyone is falling apart. My parents are both missing and so is Emmett and Jacob. No. Nothing is okay."

Her eyes filled with tears when I had no reply. She was right. And I needed to suck it up and help. Running away from the problem was helping no one.

"Your right. Nothing is okay, and I need to go help them, I will be right-"

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO BE LEFT AGAIN!" she screamed at me before breaking down again. "I'm so sorry Alice." she hugged me again.

I shushed her, "It's fine, but you can't help me if your crying the whole time! Come on. I'll have to leave you if you keep crying. It's going to be fine. I swear."

She wiped her tears on her sleeve and stood up. I grabbed her hand and we ran off into the forest.

**~!~!~!~!~!**

**THAT WAS A LONG ONE!!!**

**~!~!~!~**

**Hope you like it!!**

**~Mistii**

**PS: I know this is a confusing and UN-detailed chapter.. IM SORRY!**

**I was sick.**

**I will try to make up for it.**

**ANGAIN… SOOO SORRY FOR THE AWFUL CHAPTER!!**

**;]**


	13. fight

**Heyy! Sorry about the last chapter!**

**I know it was a little confusing AND AWFUL!**

**I was sick so CUT ME SOME SLACK PLEASE :]**

**REVEIWS ARE ALMOST AT 50!!! :]**

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH! HERE ARE THOSE DEDICATIONS I PROMICED:**

*** hplexmark ***

**Thanks for loving it! :] I love your review!! :] I hope things turn out okay for Nessie too!!!**

*** karu0792 ***

**Thanks for sticking with me! I'm sorry AGAIN about that chapter. I hope this one is less confusing! :]**

*** .2012***

**Sorry! I didn't mean for it to be confusing! THANKS FOR UR REVIEW!!!**

***TwilighttGirl1702***

**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. I try to make it as interesting as I can! ****J**

**THANKS AGAIN!!!**

**Please help me get my reviews to 50! :]**

**I love all of them, weather your complementing or not. It reminds me that I'm writing for SOMBODY!! :]**

**Jacob's POV**

**~!~!~!~**

That was DEFINATLY weird. She phased _back?!? _Whoa. I wonder what's with her…

Then I remembered why I was phased in the first place. I slowed down. I was almost to the field. I was going to meet Rose there.

I took a deep breath in. The pine smelled so sweet, compared to that nasty vampire smell. It wasn't so bad now. I Loved Nessie enough to ignore the burning of my nose. I only realized it had been burning once I left. The trees smelled amazing! I took in another pure breath, knowing that it was one of my last ones for a wile. I couldn't bear to be away from Renesme. My heart was burning with worry. I shouldn't have left her there alone. What is WRONG with me? She could get hurt!

I took in another deep breath and realized that that burning vampire smell was lingering in the air. But it was off to the west, away from the valley. Why are they out there? I thought to my self.

Then I realized that the smell was slightly off. Something was _wrong_ with it. And Edwards sent was just way to strong. Then I remembered something Nessie has shown me.

""_they can change into any vampire or human. But once they are never exactly the same, like how I knew that wasn't Alice, her skin was tinted. And Bella's hair was too short and lighter. But they are usually minor things that most can't detect." Edward had said._

So it was those monsters! They where out here! Rose could wait. I couldn't wait to bet my paws on those (BLEEP)'s face! I was running so fast the trees where a green blur around me. The vampire scent rushed onto me I stopped mid run and scratched my nose. Ouch!

I looked around me, and I noticed there was another sent. I could barley smell it over the extremely strong scent coming from Edward, but it was there. I sniffed again. It was Bella!

But where was she? There was nothing around me except trees. I turned to my left and saw a huge limestone cave. Whoa! How did I miss that?!?! I slowly crept towards it. I herd some voices coming from the other side if the cave. I paused to listen.

Laughing. That's all I could hear. It was Edward, maybe. I couldn't be sure. I heard a farther away growl. It was several hundred feet away from the cave, on the other side. Then more laughing. Another, more powerful growl rumbled the cave. It was Bella, and MAN she sacred me! The laughing cut of and I heard a ripping sound. Crap! I thought to myself. Then I remembered nothing is secret around Edward. And if there where two of them, whoa, that would be an interesting fight!

**Sal's POV**

***!*!*!*!*!*!!**!*!***

I leaped onto him. I was on top of him when I heard a ripping sound. It wasn't the sound of clothing. I turned around to see Sade without an arm and a beautiful pale girl with it in her mouth. Why hadn't I heard her? I tried to break through the wall that was covering her mind. Then I realized I couldn't hear Anyone's thoughts.

Sade screamed at me. "GET YOUR SCRAWNY $$ OVER HERE AND GET THIS MANIAC OFF OF MEEE!!!" She was being torn apart by the blonde one who had stolen Emmie. **(Emmie is Emmett's nick name that Sade and Sal invented.) **I was so evolved in my own thoughts I forgot where I was. A screaming pain came from my face as Edward slung his hand at my cheek and scooped out a chunk of my face. I reached for his arm and started tearing out pieces. Edward struggled under me. He got a finger and ripped it out of its socket. Then I smelled fire. Who else was here that could make a fire? I turned from Edward and looked behind me at Sade, who had stopped screaming, and saw that she had the Blondie's hair over a small flame.

She shrieked and struggled to pull away from the fire and Sade. I chuckled and turned back to my fight. Edward was holding back a smile too.

**Rose's POV**

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

OH MY GOD!

MY HAIR!!!

IT WAS BURNING! I COULDN'T GROW MY HAIR BACK OUT! I WOULD HAVE TO CUT IT! NOO!!!!

I struggled to be released from her grip. I heard a laugh and turned to see Sal laughing and under him, Edward smiling. I growled. But they continued their fight.

I turned to shove Sade off of me. I swung my elbow around and knocked her jaw off . She just stared at me in horror. I smiled when her hands felt her face and released me. I stomped on the small fire and crushed the lighter. Sade ran across the clearing and retrieved her jaw. She placed it on with a crunch and held her hand under it while it reformed to her face. A few moments later she was closer to me and tensed to fight.

"Bring it on b****" I growled at her.

"If you kill me, I can't tell you wear Emmie is!" she shouted at me.

"If you don't tell me wear he is I will beat it out of you, I don't _have_ to hurt you, but I will." I said, flashing my teeth.

"Ha!" she said, rather than laughed. I was going to kill her.

**Okay I know its short, and took me forever.**

**I was sick AGAIN!**

**Hope this is better and less confusing! :]**

**PLEASE RandR!!!**

**We are so very close to having 50 reviews!**

**PLEASE help me get 50 reviews!!!! Tell your friends, family, I don't care who you tell. AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW!!! :]**

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!**

**~Mistii**


End file.
